


Coffee Shop Crush

by dadezra



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 10:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13362657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadezra/pseuds/dadezra
Summary: Awkward Spencer has a crush...





	Coffee Shop Crush

Spencer Reid pulled his gaze away from the book he was speed reading through and glanced at his watch. 8 o’clock it read. She should be arriving any minute now. Right on cue, the bells chimed above the door, signifying her arrival.

His head immediately snapped up, eyes flickering to the doorway. Spencer couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face. A feeling of giddiness took over this stomach when he saw her, filling him with butterflies. Her dark eyes met his and they seemed to twinkle. A slight grin pulled at the corner of her mouth as she moved to the counter to order her drink. Spencer already knew her usual, a grande caramel macchiato. She stood around for a moment, busying herself by checking her phone and then her name was called, “Violet.” She then moved herself to the table diagonal to his and began to spread out her books and laptop.

Spencer had come to expect Violet’s presence each morning at his local coffee shop. They’d never had conversation in the means of words but the quick glances and grins began to add up. There was an unspoken friendship among them. Maybe it was more than that though.

She’s now typing away furiously on the laptop. Spencer figures she must be studying. He tries to continue his book but he can’t seem to look away from her. This happens a lot to him when it comes to this mysterious girl.

She’s a beautiful brunette with blunt bangs hanging down her forehead. Her glasses begin to fall down her nose whenever she becomes too absorbed in the textbook next to her. She continually pushes them back up with her slender fingers.

Violet must sense him admiring her and she looks over. She laughs and cocks an eyebrow, “Can I help you?”

Spencer face begins to heat, “Sorry, I’m sorry.” He looks back down at his book and tries to make sense of the sentences he’s reading but his mind is somewhere else.

Suddenly Violet is in front of him, pulling out the chair across. “Is this seat taken?” She smiles.

Spencer shakes his head, “No, please.” He gestured to the empty table. “It’s just me.” Violet sits down and sets out her studying supplies. She folds her hands under her chin and looks at Spencer as if she’s studying him.

“What?”

“You’re Spencer right?”

His heart rate speeds up when she speaks his name. “How’d you know?”

She laughs and points to his coffee cup which has his name scrawled on the outside.

“Oh right.” He shakes his head embarrassed as she giggles. She sticks one of her tiny hands out to shake, “I’m Violet.”

After shaking, Spencer is at a loss for words. Trying not to come off as weird by babbling random facts, he brings the steaming cup to his lips. “Shit!” He mutters as the boiling liquid burns his tongue and some of it spills off the lid and onto his pants. He leaps up to keep it from burning into his legs.

“Oh crap!” Violet hands him a mound of crumpled napkins from the table to dab at his now coffee stained khakis.

“Well this is kind of mortifying…” Spencer mutters noticing it looks as if he’s peed himself. His head snaps up when he hears Violet laughing.

Her head is on the table, trying to hide her face and chuckling. She looks up and sees his reddened face.

“I’m sorry!” She exclaims. “I really didn’t mean to laugh.” Her eyes look apologetic. “Well I’m not laughing at you in a bad way, I just, uh, that was really cute.” She begins to laugh again.

Spencer lights up at the sound of her voice calling him cute.

“Well, I guess I have to go home and get changed now before work.” He stutters and gathers his book and jacket.

“Okay,” She smiles. “But here.” She hands him a piece of paper with her number on it. “Call me. Maybe we could hang out somewhere other than a coffee shop sometime.”


End file.
